


just a little thing about my work

by onceandfutureclotpole



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceandfutureclotpole/pseuds/onceandfutureclotpole





	just a little thing about my work

hello fellow fandom trash. i just wanted to put this on here for anyone who is here now, and anyone who might be here in the future.

i’ve been thinking about posting some of the numerous fan fictions (i’ve never had the balls to post any of them oop-) i’ve been writing and i realized i should probably tell whomever reads my crap writing what to expect.

first and foremost, i _will not_ be using my platform for a) making people second guess any choices they’ve made, b) anything political c) using it to make others feel bad about themselves, and anything else that might fall under those categories. i’m not going to tolerate bullying or shit like that, so if that’s something i see i’m going to shut it down right away. 

i know some people aren’t chill with like relating lyrics to text, but like go ahead and do that because music is a form of creativity, and if you’re having a good time than so am i. but like no spoilers. those suck. 

if i write something that you think i shouldn’t have, or you’re not comfortable with _**tell me.**_ i can’t change it or stop writing that way if you don’t tell me. i like to know about triggers people might have so i know from the get go to avoid them, so if you have any that you’re comfortable with sharing please, please do tell me. i definitely won’t have a problem with it. on the other side of that coin, if you have any ideas for things you want me to write, like prompts or stuff, just shoot them at me. like even if it’s the weirdest shit in the world suggest it, cause i’ll probably end up doing it anyway.

also, if you see any errors in my writing point them out to me, and i’ll fix it. i’m dyslexic, so i’m bound to make some, though i promise i’m going to try my best to check and double check and triple check for mistakes. one of my biggest pet peeves when reading stories is when there’s so many mistakes it makes it hard to read. 

my ADD is starting to act up so i’m going to try and wrap this up quick. the last thing i want to say (i think) is that i just want you to be comfortable and happy and safe on my page. if you have a problem, or just something you need to talk about i’m almost always available, and if i’m not i’ll make time to talk. no matter what it’s about, or how silly you think it is. and yeah, i may be a stranger but for some people it’s easier to talk to someone you don’t know. and i’m willing to help. i want to help. i’ve lost someone close to me because they didn’t get help, and ive almost been there myself. so please, please don’t hold things inside. they can become dangerous. and, even if it’s unrelated to those darker things i can still help. like you got a maths problem you’ve been postponing and can’t solve? come to me. i’m not very smart but you bet yer ass i’ll try.

quick side note, does anyone know how to post on wattpad? i think i’ve figured it out once before but i don’t remember. oh yeah, i should tell you that my memory also sucks ass, so if i forget anything just yell at me and i’ll do my best to remedy the mistake. 


End file.
